


Little princes

by arivederlestelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: «Sei ancora la mia rosa, Lee.»«E tu sempre il mio principe.»«Ma sono anche la volpe.»«Allora sono un principe anch'io.»«Piccolo però.»«Siamo piccoli entrambi, Zee.»
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	Little princes

**LITTLE PRINCES**

Aveva sempre amato, Zayn, perdersi tra le pagine di un bel libro. Fin da bambino, quando per il suo compleanno gli avevano regalato una nuovissima copia di _Il piccolo principe_. Aveva otto anni e ancora poca conoscenza della grandezza del mondo, ma grazie a quelle pagine aveva capito che nel suo futuro voleva soltanto i libri.

Era cresciuto, e con lui la quantità di volumi sfogliati, toccati, sfiorati con la leggerezza delle sue dita delicate, tutti finiti sugli scaffali della libreria in legno che occupava per intero la parete sinistra della sua stanza nella vecchia casa a Bradford. Era stato doloroso separarsene: riconosceva ricordi e legava particolari momenti della sua vita in ognuna delle parole stampate su quei fogli, e salutare i fedeli compagni di sempre non era stato così semplice come aveva creduto quando aveva deciso di trasferirsi a Londra. Sua madre gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto crearsi una nuova libreria in città, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata la stessa cosa.

Nell'appartamento che condivideva con Louis non c'era molto spazio per il suo progetto: voleva riempire una stanza di storia della letteratura mondiale, ma avrebbe significato sacrificare la privacy di entrambi e dormire entro le stesse quattro pareti. Non sarebbe stato imbarazzante perché si conoscevano da sempre, ma non erano più dei bambini e avevano bisogno dei loro spazi. Perciò Zayn si era limitato a lasciare traccia del suo passato in due modi soltanto: portandosi dietro quella copia invecchiata di _Il piccolo principe_ e tracciando sul muro bianco della sua camera da letto una sola citazione.

Il consiglio di sua madre, però, l'aveva seguito. Nella piccola libreria che aveva aperto poco lontano dal centro di Londra, una sezione era completamente dedicata ai suoi anni già trascorsi. Gli faceva sempre piacere osservare l'espressione dei clienti che entravano e restavano confusi di fronte all'accostamento di volumi tanto diversi fra loro e sciolti da qualsiasi tipo di rapporto logico, e si divertiva a spiegare la storia che c'era dietro.

Si chiamava _Asteroide B-612_ , il suo piccolo grande sogno. Aveva aperto i battenti due anni e mezzo prima, non appena Zayn aveva messo a posto tutto quel che c'era da sistemare. Il giorno dell'apertura la sua famiglia lo aveva raggiunto da Bradford e nel vederlo felice ed emozionato come era capitato pochissime volte si erano detti tutti orgogliosi di lui e di quello che era riuscito a raggiungere con le sue sole forze.

Aveva ventitré anni allora e il desiderio di portarsi ovunque il suo passato sempre nel cuore. Era piacevole ricordare gli infiniti amici che si era creato, le bellissime porzioni di mondo visitate con gli occhi dell'immaginazione e le emozioni provate grazie alla fantasia di qualcuno che era stato in grado di compiere una magia. Non aveva dimenticato nulla nemmeno a ventisei anni, anzi, si era arricchito di nuove memorie e presentato a nuovi personaggi, ogni volta con lo stesso spirito di quel bambino che scartava il regalo consegnatogli da un paio di mani più paffute. 

Louis gli ripeteva spesso che aveva una sorta di ossessione verso quel libro e non riusciva a capirne il perché: lo aveva anche letto, ma non ci aveva trovato quell'illuminazione che sembrava aver accecato il suo migliore amico. Zayn scrollava le spalle ogni volta, indifferente alla sua indifferenza e non più indignato come una volta.

Non era un accanito lettore, Louis. Aveva ventisette anni e lavorava come insegnante di matematica in una scuola elementare, in mezzo a tanti marmocchi che, nonostante dicesse di detestare, gli consentivano di non prendersi mai troppo sul serio. 

Era stato lui a presentargli, un paio di mesi prima, quello che era ormai diventato suo collega. Niall era lo zio di un suo alunno e, da persona eccessivamente impicciona qual era, Louis lo aveva sentito lamentarsi al telefono con un certo Harry di non riuscire a trovare un lavoro quella volta che era venuto a prendere suo nipote un po' in ritardo. 

A Zayn avrebbe fatto piacere una mano da quando la sua vecchia collega aveva trovato qualcosa che fosse più adatto ai suoi titoli di studio, per questo aveva sorriso quando Niall si era presentato in libreria vomitando un fiume di parole che un po' troppo spesso coinvolgevano _il maestro Tomlinson_. L'aveva assunto dopo qualche giorno di prova, scoprendo nella sua persona un ragazzo simpatico ed estremamente socievole. Era semplice andarci d'accordo e piacevole lavorarci insieme: accoglieva ogni cliente con un sorriso e si divertiva un mondo ad aiutare i più piccoli nella scelta del loro primo libro.

Aveva fatto amicizia anche con il suo amico, l'Harry che aveva menzionato in quella conversazione. Niall l'aveva conosciuto anni prima, quando lavorava in un bar da cui era stato licenziato perché troppo goffo con gli ordini fra le mani. Erano un duo niente male, al quale si aggiungeva un terzo elemento che Zayn non aveva ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere. Ne parlavano spesso, Harry e Niall: si era trasferito a Londra quando era ancora un ragazzino e faceva il pompiere. In quei due mesi non si era mai fatto vedere in libreria, e Zayn cominciava a morire dalla curiosità. Ne sentiva parlare ogni giorno e si domandava se fosse simpatico e alla mano come i suoi amici.

«Certe volte si comporta come se fosse nostro padre, ma Liam è fantastico», gli aveva detto Niall una volta.

Il suo nome gli aveva fatto venire in mente quel suo amico di infanzia, al cui ricordo era particolarmente affezionato e che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare perché lo aspettava tra le pagine del suo primo libro. Era stato lui a regalargli _Il piccolo principe_ quando erano bambini, quasi quattro anni prima di lasciare Bradford con la sua famiglia.

Quando aveva detto a Louis che l'amico di Harry e Niall si chiamava proprio come quel bambino con cui trascorrevano pomeriggi interi, quello aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e risposto che il nome Liam era tra i più diffusi in Inghilterra e che non aveva senso sperare, sulla base del nulla, di aver ritrovato una persona a cui erano stati entrambi affezionati. 

Non ci era rimasto male: era abituato alle risposte del suo migliore amico. Ma la consapevolezza che potesse aver ragione non gli distruggeva la piccola speranza che voleva diventasse realtà. Si volevano un gran bene da bambini, Liam e Zayn. Si erano conosciuti a scuola perché compagni di classe, uno troppo timido e l'altro preso in giro da tutti gli altri senza nessun motivo. Zayn era rimasto colpito dai suoi occhi quando, durante la ricreazione, lo aveva trovato rannicchiato all'angolo a piangere con le mani paffute strette in due pugni: erano lucidi e nascondevano dietro lacrime di tristezza una dolcezza tutta raccolta nello stesso colore del cioccolato. Gli si era avvicinato perché non gli era mai piaciuto vedere gli altri piangere e gli aveva offerto metà della sua merenda, arrossendo quando poi aveva sentito quegli occhi così dolci scrutarlo dubbiosi e preoccupati.

Da quel giorno erano diventati inseparabili. Almeno fino alla partenza di Liam, un mese prima che compisse dodici anni. 

Si erano persi di vista e mai tenuti in contatto, ma Zayn non l'aveva mai dimenticato. Non avrebbe mai potuto: avrebbe significato cancellare il ricordo della prima lettura del libro, avvenuta proprio insieme a lui, nella cameretta piena di poster di supereroi, o quello degli infiniti fumetti scambiati, o ancora il ricordo di tutte le volte che erano stati messi in punizione perché avevano combinato guai su iniziativa di Louis, il vicino di casa di Zayn.

Liam era uno dei ricordi più belli della sua infanzia. Anche se avrebbe sempre portato un po' di tristezza, non avrebbe mai neanche tentato di rimuoverlo.

Negli anni dell'adolescenza, quando aveva capito e non immediatamente accettato di essere omosessuale, si era chiesto più volte se quello che lo aveva legato a Liam non fosse qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice affetto. Dopo anni di domande e di ragionamenti, si era detto che, sì, era decisamente qualcosa di diverso dall'affetto che aveva provato e continuava a provare per Louis ma che non poteva di trattarsi di amore perché erano solo dei bambini. 

Era bello rifugiarsi nel ricordo dei loro abbracci o delle loro risate che partivano sempre insieme. Era come sapere di essere sempre a casa.

Una volta gli aveva detto che era la sua rosa.

«Ma che stai dicendo, Zee?», aveva chiesto Liam confuso.

«Sì, sei la mia rosa, come nel libro. Perché ci sono un sacco di rose a Bradford e nel mondo, ma per me nessuna è speciale come te.»

Avevano dieci anni e probabilmente non comprendevano appieno il significato delle parole che si erano scambiati, ma non ci avevano badato più di tanto: quel giorno avevano promesso che sarebbero stati unici l'uno per l'altro. 

Dopo quindici anni la parola di Zayn continuava a preservarsi invariata. Sperava che anche quella di Liam fosse rimasta immobile, ferma per sempre ai momenti in cui erano state create insieme.

  
***  


«Zay, stasera tu e Louis siete liberi?»

Avevano aperto da qualche minuto, i rumori della città già sveglia a riempire il silenzio, tutto ciò che Zayn contemplava prima di un certo orario al mattino.

«Mh?», chiese non avendo prestato attenzione alla voce dell'altro, troppo impegnato a cercare di ricordare il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte. «Stavo pensando ad altro, scusa.»

«Ho chiesto se tu e Louis siete liberi stasera. Liam è tornato tra i vivi e voglio farvelo conoscere. Harry glielo ha già detto e a lui va bene, quindi non potete rifiutare.»

«D'accordo, d'accordo. Basta che smetti di parlare così tanto.»

In risposta Niall era scoppiato a ridere e aveva telefonato a Harry per confermare. Zayn adorava la sua allegria e un po' la invidiava anche. Era sempre stato quello troppo riservato, troppo timido, troppo chiuso in se stesso, e mai nessuno lo trovava mai davvero interessante. Le persone con cui era stato non erano durate molto: si stancavano a vicenda gli uni dell'altro, loro della sua natura poco espansiva e lui dei loro decisamente troppi eccessi.

Gli andava bene così in fondo. Certo, a volte sentiva forte il desiderio di avere qualcuno accanto con cui condividere i suoi pensieri o la vita in generale, ma si bastava da solo. Quando il desiderio si trasformava in bisogno, scriveva o disegnava o ricordava, e tutto tornava alla normalità.

Erano le undici e venti minuti quando sentì la porta della libreria aprirsi. Non distolse lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo perché vide con la coda dell'occhio Niall che avanzava; avrebbe accolto lui il cliente.

Continuò a perdersi tra i versi di Emily Dickinson fin quando «Liam», sentì dire. Sollevò solo allora il capo e si vide di fronte un ragazzo castano che salutava Niall con un abbraccio veloce. Avvertì in maniera chiara il cuore accelerare all'improvviso davanti all'importanza del momento: appena guardato Liam negli occhi, avrebbe saputo la verità e stretto fra le mani o abbandonato per sempre la speranza.

«Che ci fai qui?», gli domandò Niall mollando la presa. Liam si allontanò di poco dal suo corpo e rimase di profilo, non concedendo a Zayn la vista dei suoi occhi.

«Mia sorella non smetteva di parlare e sono andato via. È insopportabile.»

Zayn seppe di non aver sperato invano sentendolo parlare: lo aveva fatto velocemente, un'abitudine che aveva anche da bambino. Fu del tutto superfluo vedere i suoi occhi quando Niall lo fece voltare verso di lui.

«Zayn, questo è...»

«Liam», pronunciò sorridendo ampiamente. Non riusciva a credere di averlo di nuovo di fronte dopo quindi anni. Era alto e muscoloso, ma conservava ancora la stessa dolcezza nei suoi tratti tondeggianti. 

«Sì, finalmente puoi conoscerlo!»

«Lo conosco già, Niall.»

«L'uscita però resta per sta- Aspetta, che hai detto?»

Ridacchiò e «Ho detto che lo conosco», rispose. «Ciao Liam, ti ricordi di me?», domandò poi rivolto all'altro, che lo studiava con sguardo attento e un'espressione concentrata. «Eravamo amici da bambini.»

«E perché non me l'hai detto prima?»

«Perché ho avuto la conferma solo ora.»

«Quindi è lui che ti ha regalato _Il piccolo principe_?»

Non fece in tempo ad annuire che «Zayn!», urlò Liam. «Sei tu!»

Si guardarono per qualche minuto senza che nessuno dei due muovesse un passo in direzione dell'altro, frenati dalla sorpresa o dall'imbarazzo dovuto ai quindici anni di distanza e di silenzio. Zayn notò che i suoi occhi erano rimasti perfettamente identici: ciò che lo aveva colpito da bambino continuava a persistere nelle sue iridi color cioccolato, e gli sembrò di tornare a quei giorni, quelli felici, quando non immaginava neanche tutto quello che poi gli sarebbe successo.

«Io mi sento di troppo al momento. Vado a sistemare i libri- sì, insomma, vado a fare quello che stavo facendo prima che... Oh, al diavolo! Non mi state nemmeno ascoltando.»

Non si preoccuparono nemmeno di far sapere a Niall di aver recepito il messaggio: erano troppo impegnati a guardarsi e scoprire tutte le trasformazioni che si erano persi e a recuperarle prima che il tempo agisse ancora e li portasse di nuovo lontani come i ricordi che stavano rivivendo.

Zayn rivide entrambi nel giardino di casa sua, nella stanza di Liam, seduti accanto a scuola, e fu talmente tanta la felicità che allargò il sorriso e sperò di avere ancora migliaia di opportunità con lui. Se era stato accontentato una volta, niente impediva che succedesse ancora, giusto?

Fu Liam il primo a riprendersi da quel momento, avanzando incerto ma sorridente. Zayn si limitò ad annuirgli incoraggiante per poi abbandonare ogni imbarazzo e abbracciarlo, felicissimo di aver ritrovato quella parte della sua vita. 

«Ciao Zee», sussurrò al suo orecchio.

«Ciao Leeyum.»

Non gli importò di asciugarsi le lacrime in quel momento, anzi, gli sembrò tutto così sdolcinatamente collegato che credette che fossero destinati a stare insieme a ripetizione, in ogni vita possibile. Erano diventati amici dopo le lacrime di Liam, e si stavano ritrovando mentre Zayn si lasciava andare a un pianto di riconoscenza verso chiunque avesse ascoltato e coccolato la sua speranza.

«Mi sei mancato in questi anni», confessò dopo essersi staccato dal suo corpo. «Devi raccontarmi tutto quello che ti è successo, dobbiamo recuperare le cose che ci siamo persi e- Louis! Devi rivedere anche lui, sai che è diventato un insegnante di scuola elementare?»

«Da quando parli così tanto, Malik?», si intromise Niall.

«Sta' zitto!», esclamò arrossendo. Aveva ragione però: Zayn era taciturno, non diceva più parole di quelle necessarie e alle persone che aveva accanto andava bene così; ma rivedere Liam, il Liam della sua infanzia, il _suo_ Liam, era stato troppo. Troppe emozioni tutte insieme, e lui in qualche modo aveva dovuto farle venire fuori, ora con le lacrime ora con la parlantina. E si sentiva così bene, circondato dal suo sogno e di fronte alla persona che lo aveva fatto partire.

«Non ti è ancora passata la fissa per quel libro, eh?», constatò Liam catturando nuovamente tutta la sua attenzione. «Hai chiamato la libreria come il posto in cui vive il principe.»

«L'hai notato?»

«Zayn, mi avrai letto quel libro un centinaio di volte dagli otto ai dodici anni, qualcosa doveva rimanermi in mente per forza.»

«Hai ragione», disse soltanto, mordendosi la lingua per non lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa che avrebbe voluto pronunciare lontano dalle orecchie di Niall. 

«Sei cresciuto un sacco!»

«Be', sai, sono passati quindici a-»

«Da quanto tempo sei qui a Londra? Perché non ci siamo mai visti prima di ora?»

«Te lo spiego io, idiota», fu ancora la voce di Niall a porsi fra le loro. «Se fossi venuto a trovarmi prima in libreria, come ha fatto Harry, vi sareste rivisti due mesi fa e adesso non stareste qui a guardarvi come due deficienti. Non sei mai uscito con noi quando Harry e io organizzavamo qualcosa.»

«Oh, perdonami se non ti ho onorato della mia presenza perché organizzavi queste uscite ogni volta che avevo il turno di notte.»

«Non è vero, sarà capitato solo un paio di volte.»

«E poi sai che sono anche tornato a Bradford perché mio nonno-»

«Sei tornato a Bradford?», gli chiese Zayn. «Quando?»

«Un mese fa, più o meno. Mio nonno non stava molto bene, ma ho fatto in tempo a vederlo un'ultima volta.»

Seguirono poi dei secondi di silenzio, durante i quali ripresero a guardarsi increduli ed estremamente contenti. Si erano aspettati così a lungo da essersi ormai abituati a sentirsi come costante assenza, e ritrovarsi era strano, come irrompere in una nuova routine che alla fine conosci perché è già stata il tuo presente.

Avrebbe potuto scriverci una storia, Zayn. Perché sapeva tanto di racconto inventato, eppure era tutto vero: forse erano davvero destinati a rimanere chiusi dentro un cerchio infinito e sempre loro. Forse quella era la loro nuova occasione, quella che sarebbe durata per sempre.

Fu facile per entrambi scordarsi di nuovo della presenza di Niall, e fu altrettanto semplice aprirsi l'uno all'altro ancora una volta. Come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, come se loro due non avessero mai smesso di essere uno insieme.  


***  


Uscirono insieme quella sera e molte altre ancora, riscoprendo quella complicità spensierata ancora intatta, perfettamente integra. Era bello per entrambi sapere di non essersi mai persi per davvero, sapere di esserci stati nella mente e nel cuore in ogni momento importante.

Perfino Louis fu sul punto di commuoversi quando riconobbe in quel volto i tratti del suo vecchio amico, scusandosi con Zayn per aver sempre tentato di frenare le sue speranze - secondo lui - immotivate. Ammise di essere felice, esattamente come quando riusciva a evitarsi le punizioni dei suoi genitori da bambino. Spiegò anche a Liam che il suo lavoro gli piaceva e che lì a Londra stava bene, con Zayn, Harry e Niall.

Entrarono, a partire da quel giorno, in un vortice di abitudini che Zayn aveva aspettato per molto. Vedeva Liam ogni volta che poteva: il castano si divertiva a passare dalla libreria e prelevarlo per passarci del tempo insieme, perché dovevano scoprirsi di nuovo, e non gli importava di lasciare Niall da solo com i clienti. 

Nessuno si lamentava di quella nuova situazione. Harry e Niall vedevano Liam al settimo cielo, e Louis non poteva non dirsi contento per il suo migliore amico che finalmente tornava ad avere la certezza di essere dove aveva sempre voluto. Conosceva Zayn come le sue tasche: sapeva quanto avesse sofferto per l'assenza di Liam, quanto avesse sperato di rivederlo all'improvviso fuori dalla porta di casa, pronto a leggere insieme il nuovo numero del loro fumetto preferito. L'aveva sempre saputo di non essere come Liam, e non ne era mai stato geloso: aveva compreso fin dall'inizio la natura del loro rapporto, a un livello decisamente superiore rispetto a quello che legava lui e il moro. Nonostante sapesse che la prima scelta di Zayn sarebbe sempre stata Liam, non si era mai sentito messo da parte.

Era bella la loro amicizia.

Lo vedeva sorridere più spesso da quando lui e Liam si erano ritrovati, lo ascoltava mentre, emozionato, gli raccontava delle loro uscite e si divertiva a origliare le loro conversazioni telefoniche, perché sembravano due quindicenni inesperti che hanno a che fare con la prima cotta. Li prendeva in giro per questo ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, e adorava il rossore che ricopriva interamente il volto di Zayn immediatamente dopo le sue parole.

Ma erano giusti, finalmente nel momento perfetto. E lo avevano capito anche loro, che evitavano di stare lontani se non quando doveroso.

Scoprirono col tempo di aver conservato ogni particolare del loro passato, perfino quelli più insignificanti. Liam, per esempio, aveva impresso la promessa di tanti anni prima sulla pelle, nel segno di una rosa che gli occupava il dorso della mano sinistra.

«E questo?», aveva chiesto Zayn sorpreso nell'accorgersene. Avevano passato la serata nell'appartamento di Zayn a guardare insieme qualche film della Marvel - Louis fuori com Harry e Niall - e, finito l'ultimo, si stavano rilassando sul divano, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Zayn aveva intrecciato le loro dita senza rendersene conto e se le era portate davanti agli occhi per valutare la bellezza di quell'unione. E aveva fatto la scoperta.

«Te ne sei accorto solo ora?»

Aveva sollevato la testa dal petto ampio al suo viso rilassato e sorridente, prima di rispondere: «Non ti ho guardato le mani quando ci siamo rivisti in libreria. E poi n-non ci eravamo mai presi per mano prima di adesso e-»

«Sei adorabile quando ti imbarazzi, lo sai?», aveva detto Liam facendo infuriare Zayn, che si era affrettato ad allontanarsi dal suo corpo. «Comunque io i tuoi tatuaggi li avevo già notati la prima volta. Sono tanti.»

«Anche tu ne hai abbastanza.»

«In questo mi batti.»

«Ti batto in qualunque cosa, Payne. Ma non cambiare discorso: voglio sapere della rosa.»

Liam a quel punto si era mosso sul divano, un po' in imbarazzo. Era felice di essersela tatuata, ma spiegare la motivazione che lo aveva spinto a farlo gli veniva sempre difficile: pensava che gli altri lo avrebbero trovato sciocco, forse anche eccessivo. Di Zayn, però, sapeva di potersi fidare, perché quell'ossessione ce l'avevano entrambi.

«Be', ti- ti ricordi quando- quando avevamo dieci anni e tu-»

«Adesso chi è che si sta imbarazzando, signorino?» Zayn lo aveva interrotto perché aveva notato quanto fosse in difficoltà e voleva metterlo a suo agio. Non voleva che Liam si facesse problemi a parlare con lui, voleva che fossero sempre sinceri l'uno con l'altro, come lo erano stati un tempo.

«Molto divertente, Zay», aveva risposto Liam ironico. «Avevamo dieci anni e tu eri fissato con quel libro e un giorno mi hai detto che io ero la tua rosa.»

Il respiro di Zayn si mozzò, sospeso a metà strada. Lo ricordava, ricordava la promessa che si erano fatti e aveva deciso di renderla eterna imprimendola sulla sua pelle. Erano ancora unici, lo erano sempre stati.

«Non credevo nemmeno di ricordarmelo quel momento, ma poi ho sentito qualcuno nominare _Il piccolo principe_ e ho sentito di nuovo la tua voce piccola dirmi quella frase e io- io _dovevo_ farmi questo tatuaggio, capisci?»

Ma Zayn aveva già smesso di ascoltarlo, fermo a crogiolarsi nella certezza: Liam non lo aveva mai dimenticato. Lo guardava con le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi grandi aperti sul suo viso, e commossi perché si stava riprendendo ciò che gli era sempre appartenuto. Non gli aveva più concesso una parola: quasi disperato, lo aveva baciato senza paure, senza il timore di un rifiuto, ed era stato come riconoscersi dopo essere stato uno sconosciuto perfino per se stesso. Liam non si era opposto: aveva, anzi, portato le sue mani ad accarezzare e poi a stringere le guance dell'altro, come per accertarsi che fosse per davvero lì e che non fuggisse via, ancora impaurito di essere dentro a un sogno.

Per diversi minuti non avevano fatto altro che baciarsi, la tv spenta e solo i loro respiri a invadere il silenzio. Si erano accarezzati e sfiorati delicatamente, fingendo di essere ancora quei due bambini tranquilli e affezionati. Tra un bacio e l'altro si erano raccontati la storia dietro ogni loro tatuaggio, ritrovandosi di volta in volta presenti, perché erano sempre stati lì, l'uno completamente per l'altro.

E si erano scambiati ancora baci, sempre più spinti, fino a quando Liam non aveva deciso di alzarsi dal divano e prendere Zayn in braccio per dirigersi con lui in camera da letto. Non avevano smesso un solo secondo di farsi sentire, bisognosi di completarsi e portare finalmente al giusto livello quel che avevano iniziato da bambini.

Entrati in stanza, Zayn aveva rimesso i piedi per terra e aveva preso la mano dell'altro per portarlo di fronte alla parete. 

« _Tu sarai per me unico al mondo, e io sarò per te unica al mondo_ », gli aveva chiesto di leggere prima di catturare di nuovo in un bacio le sue labbra già gonfie.

Si era lasciato sovrastare dal corpo di Liam e studiare dalle sue dita curiose che eliminavano i vestiti inutili e concedevano a entrambi di essere vicini come non lo erano mai stati.

«Perché il pompiere?», gli aveva chiesto mentre si lasciava baciare il collo.

«Perché voglio salvare la gente», aveva risposto al suo orecchio, a voce bassa, ché non era importante che il mondo conoscesse i loro segreti. «Un po' come hai fatto tu con me a scuola, quando mi hai trovato da solo a piangere.»

Dopo quella confessione, le parole erano diventate superficiali. Zayn aveva chiesto con gli occhi all'altro di cominciare, perché voleva farlo e voleva che fosse con lui. E Liam non se l'era fatto ripetere: aveva esaudito il suo desiderio in parte mantenendo la sua dolcezza e in parte mostrandosi virile e appassionato come un amante disperato. Dopo anni di distanza, finalmente diventavano uno insieme in ogni senso possibile, tra gemiti appagati e respiri accelerati.

Non si era sentito più il cuore, Zayn, quando Liam era entrato dentro di lui: batteva talmente veloce da mascherare la sua esistenza. Ma non avrebbe cambiato nulla di quel momento, perché Liam che, a occhi chiusi e bocca aperta, spingeva contro e dentro il suo corpo era una delle visioni più belle a cui avesse mai assistito. 

Gli aveva lasciato segni sulla schiena e morsi sulle spalle, come a segnalare di esserci finalmente arrivato e di aver conquistato quello che stava lì per lui da un'eternità. E alla fine, insieme, si erano lasciati andare.

«Sei ancora la mia rosa, Lee.»

«E tu sempre il mio principe.»

«Ma sono anche la volpe.»

«Allora sono un principe anch'io.»

«Piccolo però.»

«Siamo piccoli entrambi, Zee.»   



End file.
